My Secret Love For You
by SoratoMichiFreak
Summary: This is my first Daiyako so...PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!! read it


})i({My Secret Love For You})i({

})i({ My Secret Love For You })i({

A/N: This is my very first Daiyako so if you don't like this coupling you can kiss my Puerto Rican ass, anyway for the rest of you who do read on. I dedicate this fic to my cousin Lilly (A/N: Nickname) I love ya' ^_^

Disclaimer: No I don't own Digimon and of course I don't own Davis cause he belongs to Yolei (A/N: In this story anyway, HeHe)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Look at him, he's perfect Davis Motomiya the guy I have a crush on me Yolei Inoue I mean…I never meant to have a crush on him it just happened there's something about him that just attracts me to him. But he'll never love me he's in love with Kari my best friend what does she have that I don't I mean we're both DD we're both pretty but I think I'm much prettier than her"

"Um…Yolei are you ok" Kari said interrupting her from her thoughts 

"Huh?….oh yeah I'm fine I was just thinking of somethin' that's all"

"C'mon we better hurry Yolei, we don't wanna be late on the first day of school" Kari said grabbing her arm

"But….Kari wait a sec!" Yolei yelled as she looked at Davis 

In School 

"Hey T.K., Hey Davis" Kari said as she saw them in the hall 

"Hi Kari, Hi Yolei how was your summer vacation" Davis asked Kari nervously 

"It was great me and Tai went to N.Y. to visit Mimi, but I didn't really see Tai much cause he spent most of his time in Mimi's room, It's pretty obvious in what they were doin'?" Kari said scratching her head 

"How 'bout you Yolei?" Davis said turning to her

"Uh…..well I didn't really do much I just helped my mom n' dad with the store nothin' special" Yolei said looking at the ground blushing

**_RRRIIINNNGGG!!!!!!!!_**

**_ _**

"C'mon you guys we better hurry we don't wanna be late for class" T.K. said running to his first class

"Right, see ya later T.K." Yolei and Kari said in unison 

"Math!!, I hate math It's like the worst subject ever" Yolei mumbled as the teacher walked in

"Good Morning class, I'm Mrs.Rinetsute your Math teacher for the semester"

"She seems nice" Kari said to Davis

"Yeah she does" Davis answered

"That Kari how dare she talk to my future boyfriend" Yolei tightened her fists. 

While Mrs. Rinetsute was writing somethin' on the board Davis took the opportunity to write Kari a note, Yolei noticed and she wasn't too happy, Kari nodded at Davis and crumpled up the note and clutched on to it.

**_RRRIIINNNGGG!!!!!_**

"Class be sure to be here bright and early I will not except any lateness"

As the class left the room Kari through the note in the garbage, Yolei took it and it read:

Kari meet me at the park after school it's really important I have to ask you somethin' that I've been wanting to say for a while so please meet me there.

**_ _**

When Yolei read that note it broke her heart in a million peaces how could Davis like her over Yolei?? She's been secretly in love with Davis ever since they first meet a year ago. Even though Kari is Yolei's best friend she does tend to get a bit jealous of her.

After School 

**_ _**

Yolei went home with Cody since they did live in the same building.

"Hey Yolei what's wrong?" Cody said concerned 

"It's nothing really" Yolei said with a depressed look on her face 

"C'mon Yolei don't lie I know when something's wrong so why don't you just tell me!!!" Cody yelled as he grabbed her wrist 

"I already told you Cody It's nothing besides you wouldn't understand your just a little kid" Yolei said releasing herself from his grip 

"I was just trying to be a true friend and help you…but I guess you don't want my help sorry I bothered you Yolei" Cody said sadly as he passed right by her

"Cody I'm sorry" but it was to late Cody was gone, she just stood there even more upset then before.

Yolei's Apartment 

"I gotta call Cody and tell him I'm sorry" she grabbed the phone and dialed his number 

"Hi Cody I just wanna apologize for being such a jerk, I didn't mean to lay all my anger on you I just need to talk to someone older you understand don't you"

"Sure Yolei I understand and don't worry I forgive you besides your one of my best friends I can't stay mad at you"

"Thanks Cody you're a true friend"

"That's what friends are for"

"I gotta go I need to call Sora maybe she can help me"

"Ok see ya later Yolei"

"K, bye"

Yolei dialed Sora's number and waited for an answer

"Hello??"

"Hi Sora"

"Oh! Hi! Yolei how you doin'?"

"Me?? I'm ok I guess….I just called you for some advice"

"Alright tell me what's wrong"

"Well……You see I….I like D..Davis but there's one problem he likes Kari, what should I do Sora??"

"Yolei I think you should tell Davis what you told me, who knows he might change his mind about you??"

"Yeah I guess you're right I'll do it, he's gonna be at the park today so I'll tell him there"

"You do that Yolei, I'll be here if you need any more advice"

"Thanks Sora I really appreciate it"

"You're very welcome"

"I gotta go, I gotta see if I can find Davis!!!"

"Oh ok, see ya"

Yolei got off the phone and headed for the park. She ran as fast as she could hoping that Davis would still be there. When she got there she went to the spot Davis told Kari to meet him at…but he wasn't there, then Yolei heard something it sounded like someone crying she looked around to see where it was coming from, she went to a near by tree where the crying got louder.

"DAVIS??"

"Oh *sniffle* Hi Yolei"

"Why are you crying???"

"I *sniffle* don't wanna *sniffle* talk about it"

"Aw c'mon you can tell me I'm you're friend remember"

"Well…ok"

**_~Flashback~_**

"Kari what I have to say is something that I've been wanting to say for a long time…..well here goes, _karidoyouwannabemygirlfriend_"

"What?? I didn't understand a word you said"

" I said if you wanna to be my girlfriend" 

"Oh gosh…Davis I'm sorry but I'm seeing someone, I'm so sorry Davis"

"I understand…don't worry about it Kari It's totally fine with me"

"You sure"

"Sure, I'm sure…no sweat"

"I'm glad you're taking this well Davis thanks for being a true friend" Giving Davis a kiss on the cheek.

"No problem Kari…that's what friends are for"

"Well…I gotta go T.k.'s waiting for me he's my boyfriend now"

"WHAT!!!"

"I said he's my boyfriend, Davis"

"That jerk is you're boyfriend, I can't believe you chose him over me!!!"

"I'm sorry Davis…he just asked me n' I said yes"

"I can't believe you Kari how could you" he ran away from her not looking back once.

"Davis wait!!!"

But he just kept on running ignoring her cries.

"I loved her and this is what I get for it…she goes with that jerk T.J. how could she do that I sacrificed my life for her, I did everything for her to show that I cared but she just brushed me off like dirt on a floor…I'm useless with out her I don't wanna live without her…I might as well die"

**_~End of Flashback~_**

"Davis…I'm sorry I had no idea she would be that harsh"

"It's ok Yolei *sniffle* you don't have to feel sorry for me"

"But Davis…"

"No Yolei I told you, you don't have to feel sorry for me" Davis yelled getting up.

"Well…I'm sorry for having a heart, you jerk" she ran away from Davis crying.

"Yolei wait!!!" he ran after her.

"Leave me alone Davis!!!" 

"But…"

"You're just a self centered jerk who doesn't care about anything" 

Davis caught up with her grabbing her wrist making her look at him.

"Let go of me Davis"

"Listen to me…I'm sorry about what happened back there you're right I am a self centered jerk…It's just that I really loved Kari…you know but she didn't feel the same way about me"

"Well *sniffle* that's no reason to yell at me"

"Yeah you're right I'm sorry I took out all my anger on you…but I didn't mean it Yolei please forgive me"

Yolei looked at him straight in his eyes, she grabbed on to his collar and pulled him close to her lips and kissed him passionately, slowly Davis put his arms around her and kissed back they were both completely breath taken.

"What was that for Yolei??"

"That was just to say I love you and that I always have"

"Yolei I…I think I'm in love with you"

"I've always loved you, ever since we first became DD you've been my secret love"

"Yolei why didn't you tell me you loved me??"

"I…I was scared Davis I thought if I told you it would ruin our friendship and besides you were in love with Kari…that's why I kept it a secret for so long"

"Well you told me right and know look what you have…Me"

"Oh Davis I love you so much"

"I love you too never forget that Yolei"

Davis took Yolei in his arms and kissed her yet again, they have both found what they were looking for….LOVE.

**_~The End~_**

A/N: I'm not gonna write another chapter for this story so…don't ask me to write one. Please read n' review

**_ _**


End file.
